


Champagne

by prisonerof221B



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonerof221B/pseuds/prisonerof221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long over due smutty drabble for my friend Frankie. The OC is her character, not at all mine. I don't own Tom either, although he is one of my characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

Footsteps led him down the hall. The house was on his mind overall. It was large, expressing wealth with a slight accent of greed. Not something he would have wanted if he thought about it, although now he held a confidence about him that was infectious; it wrapped itself around the victims eyes and made them see more than there actually was. Black hair fell down slightly past his shoulders, slicked back for what reason? It was going to be ruined without a doubt, although he had taken the time to look his best.

A tie that would be used to tie her tightly to the bed. His suit was well fitting, and the handkerchief in his breast pocket was much larger, and the thought made him grin. It would be wrapped around her eyes, concealing her from everything he was about to do. The only thief in the jist of it all would be the shifting bed, telling of where he was. 

It nearly angered him, although he pushed the door open to see a perfectly made bed. The sheets were pure silk, the bed four posters with curtains tethered to them in case its occupant desired for them to be closed.

It would not be the case, for a blonde lion’s mane tumbled across the sheets, leading down to a round face of a woman. Rosey cheeks from the champagne, and lips that would make roses be ashamed to bloom in her sight. Her skin was milky and pale, the angry winter having driven her into a shared home. 

No emotion touched his face, making him heartless in appearance. Her silken robe wrapped around her body in gentle slopes, making it apparent that she wore nothing under it. She had done as he had told her over dinner. His hand resting on her inner thigh under the tablecloth, lips by her ear telling her what to do when the guests left and he cleaned up.

Her only bad doing was falling asleep. There would be a punishment for it. He didn’t bother taking his suit jacket off as he pulled the ribbon that tethered the robe together off, the gown parting to show smooth skin a few shades darker than the white of the robe. He rested a hand on smooth skin before pushing the robe from her bare body, eyes lingering over every part of her he had already soon, as if she were a work of art he never quite understood.

A hand move to wrap under her back and pull her to the edge of the bed, her feet just hanging over the bed. The bed was far too big for her, and could fit four people if people were comfortable with having little space to move. He unbuttoned the buttons on his jacket so he could better move, and gently reached to push the sleeves from her shoulders. The cold air finally hit her skin, making her flesh rise and her head adjust to the other side with a small sigh. 

He finally got her arms out of the robe, leaving it lying under her. What came next would not have been such a shock to her if she had stayed awake long enough. That part gave him a concealed anger he would later release.

Without another thought, his arms wrapped around her legs, breath ghosting over her inner thighs and hip bones. It did not wake her, though did make her stir. Finally letting that anger boil up to the surface, his mouth moved to meet her arousal with a moan of his own. Tongue moving at a slow pace that would have her complaining had she not been sleeping. 

It was soon enough to bring her out of her slumber, and as he eyes fluttered open and she found the cause of her awakening, meeting steely blue eyes that held back none of their emotion. Her head fell back, hands moving to tangle into his hair. Ruined. In a matter of minutes, his hair was ruined. It made him want to growl, but instead delivered a bruise worthy bite to her thigh, bringing a loud gasp to her lips that made him want to do it again and again.

Although he managed to let himself stick to his plan. He would lead her to believe that all was going to go in such a manner. She was foolish in this way. For once, he would be the one using one’s weakness against them. His tongue continued to move, lapping over her clit and her entrance, and he pulled all the right sounds out of her. 

He knew what she wanted and he knew how she wanted it. Another advantage. Her hips moved up to meet his mouth if he drew away for too long and she was torn between watching him and letting her head fall back in need. 

Fingernails scraped across her outer thigh to leave marks of where his nails had once been. It was only to distract her as one slender finger slipped into her slowly, the sound bubbling to her lips as the wine had to her attitude. Everything was just the right pace for her, and soon another finger was pushed into her, a slew of swears leaving her lips.

She drew nearer and nearer to her orgasm, and he did not at all hesitate to hold back. He gave her what she wanted in all the right ways and her hips finally left the bed once more, his name leaving her lips loudly, in a way that made him glad their guests had all left.

The way she said it this time was not at all dirty and not at all out of need. It was love. It was love that poured from her skin and found its way to his ears, the music making him dizzy as it waltz behind his eyelids. 

Little did she know that there was much more to come. Her breathing still heavy, he pulled the suit jacket off, one knee on the bed as he looked down at her with the same steel like glance. Next to come off was the tie, his knees on either side of her body as he urged her up towards the headboard. His work was quick and tight enough to assure she would not be able to get out of it, although enough to let blood reach her hands. He was feeling kind.

After enough teasing to her body to make her want to yell, black cloth covered her eyes to leave her in the dark, silence filling her ears. He was sitting between her legs, hands on her knees as he wondered how long it would take to make her feel anxious. He stepped off the bed and slipped off his shoes carelessly, a white dress shirt joining his shoes and jacket on the floor.

Cold fingers traced down her inner thigh, making her twitch at the unexpected touch. A smirk touched his lips and he leaned down to kiss her. Her kiss was completely in control by his, and he allowed her to know this. The kiss was slowly and drawn out, lips brushing and a slide of tongues. His teeth bit her lower lip and then moved to her jaw, kissing down to her collar bone before leaving a mark just under her jaw.

Unable to move, he grinned as he noticed her pulling against the tie. It was all so lovely. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was simply his need to experiment, but he delivered more pain than he ever had, biting all over and leaving traces of his nails. Her pretty pale skin was marked as his, allowing him to sit back and grin as he slipped from his trousers and reached silently into the bedside drawer.

The silence was continuing to bother her until she felt a warm hand with a cold substance on it, making her moan and try to push down against him in anticipation. He drew away and waited for her to settle down again, and it was repeated a few times before she caught on and allowed him to do so, getting by on biting her lip. 

The silence stretched on and on. It was nearly enough to take her breath away, only allowing her to realize how much she wanted him, and that was his goal. She felt every spot that ached for him and him only, and where his teeth and tongue had been over her body. It was all enough to make her thoughts spin, her name on his lips again. 

A sentence tried to follow his name before she felt pressure in all the right places and he was lying on her, her head falling back in bliss as he was moving and inside her. There was little to do, trapped in the way she was. It made her frustrated and angry, and as he kissed her, she nipped at his lips and pushed her chest against his. 

The lights had been flicked off soon after her blindfold had went on, leaving the room to be bathed in the light the curtains allowed. Their skin moved against each other in a wonderful way and soon enough he allowed his hand to fumble with the knot in the tie, letting it come unbound. It was not at all a mistake, for her fingers moved to his hair and pulled. Scratched down his spin. Gripped at his legs in need.

He did not at all allow her to take control of them, and he wasn’t sure she’d be able to. He was a powerful man, yet gentle in all the right ways. In a bit of confusion and irritating they both managed to get her onto her stomach, Tom’s weight draped over her in the most comforting way possible. His arms wrapped under her underarms and her fingers clutched at the sheets. 

Her back curved as she pushed back against him and he could feel her body begin to tense to shake with a need to release, and he was nearly meeting that need. 

He swore he could hear her heartbeat, fluttering like a sparrow as his name came in a fashion much like it had the first. Although this time was a layer of frustration and lust, just the burning need to be an animal and be taken in anyway he wanted to take her. He felt her all around him, internally and externally. Just her, wrapped around his mind and body, her image burned into his eyes, her smell, her sound. Just everything.

“Thomas!” 

It came again as he curled his fingers tightly in hers and grit his teeth with a loud moan, the sound going into her ear. Their bodies shook together with their orgasm and the effort to be propped up. He allowed himself to fall to the bed beside her, though she was quick to climb onto his chest and curl up there, head on his shoulder, the blindfold long off and forgotten.

He was about to say something about cleaning up before ruining the sheets, though he knew they already were and they were replaceable. He held her tightly for the moment, eyes closed and his lips pressed against lavender scented hair. 

So beautiful is the art of emotion, and they drowned in the air of their love that night, clinging together as though they were each other’s rafts.


End file.
